


Taught Ya Everything I Know~

by Trickster_God



Category: Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Barton Brothers, Feels, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pain, hahahahhahahahha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_God/pseuds/Trickster_God
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint learned how to fight before he could properly write or read. Barney taught him everything he knew.</p><p>~"Hits like a truck, my brother. Taught me everything I know about hitting people and making them stay down."~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taught Ya Everything I Know~

He was sore but it wasn’t anything new really, Clint was used to being sore. With a grunt the younger Barton squinted up at his brother, shaking his head he sighed as Barney pivoted his stance and waved him to get up again. When they were practicing, down in the yard of the old abandoned elementary schoolyard where all the kids played but no one wanted them to go near, Barney was always so urgent and such a stickler about the whole thing. Sometimes it really annoyed Clint.

“C’mon, Clint. Y’gotta get up quicker.” Barney urged, his face furrowed with concentration.

Clint had always looked up to Barney that much was obvious. Where ever Barney was, Clint was too and when there were fights that his older brother tended to get in, most likely to hide the scars and bruises he already had, Clint was right there with him; not necessarily fighting but definitely there for his brother. It was the least he could do for someone who did so much for him, so much for their momma. The little Clint sniffled and wiped his nose free of the blood that was flowing from it before standing back up and putting his fists up.

“Predict your opponent’s movements, assess their next attack and react before they do it.” Barney instructed and nodded- an action Clint had learned to accept as encouragement and care.

With another grunt Clint went on the attack, throwing attacks that Barney had taught him the week before, he hadn’t perfected the moves but he was getting better. Of course Barney countered the attack easily and Clint was falling to his back once again for about the 50th time that day. He didn’t care; he just glared at Barney and got back up. This was a part of his training, a part of how he could help Barney protect their momma—that’s why he was doing it. He’d never really do it for himself, that wasn’t something that truly crossed his mind; all he could think about was his momma crying in the other room, bruised and batter while Barney did the best a kid his size and age could to keep a grown drunken male away from their momma. No, Clint was doing it to help protect his momma that was it. This time his attack was more forceful, aggressive and more determined. His body was moving to keep up with Barney’s counter attacks and finally there was a chance he got, he saw it before it was going to happen like his brother had said and he took it. Throwing a hard punch, hard for a kid his size anyways, to Barney’s gut.

The redhead grunted and took a step back but Clint didn’t stop attacking, didn’t let down, just like Barney had told him to do countless times. He didn’t dare stop, Barney hit like a truck and he knew how to keep people down. That’s what Barney was teaching Clint, had been teaching Clint for all these years and if Clint really knew what his older brother was doing for him he might have thanked him more. This time it was Barney that fell to his back, something Clint would only make happen a few times in his life and this was one of them. There was a calm about the two, Barney didn’t get angry, he simply stood and nodded; approval of the attack and blocks to counter being attacked. Some would say it was sad, what the two boys had to go through together and especially since it resulted in the product of Barney teaching a very young Clint to fight and protect himself. But what else was the older Barton boy supposed to do? He couldn't always be around to protect Clint, he knew that even at a young age. Who could blame him? Even Clint knew that Barney did whatever he could to care for his kid brother.  
  
"Y'did good, Chickenbutt." Barney teased, wiping his hands on his jeans and pulling Clint with the hook of his arm into a side hug and noogie. Clint grumbled and shoved at his older brother before he rolled his eyes and followed Barney as he started walking away. They would probably stop at the diner, they got food there on Fridays and no one asked any questions; especially since their dad was the primary meat supplier to the place. Plus, it helped that their mom worked there over the weekend. One time when the brothers arrived at the diner their father was there, drunk, as usual, when he wasn't working at the butcher shop-- but even that didn't change anything. Of course the drunken asshole was yelling at their momma and they had to distract him, just so their mom wouldn't lose her job. Barney had just ran right up and kicked their dad in the shin and started running away. Clint never forgot that. There were a lot of things that Clint wouldn't forget about Barney, like the kind smile he gave when he caught Clint staring at him. But most of all, Clint would never forget how brave his big brother was and how it inspired him to be more than the shit he took.


End file.
